Take a Good Hard Look
by this.is.eB
Summary: [DHr] [HG] Voldemort's quiet, making trust wear thin between everyone. Harry must undergoe rigorous training, with Dumbledore's GreatNephew, Nyx Lepidus. But a sudden rush of emotions are taking Harry down. A story of obstacles. 7TH BOOK SPOILERS, WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"…I now pronounce you man and wife."

Bill and Fleur leaned in to kiss each other as crowds of family and friends stood up and applauded. Hermione dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief given to her from Mrs. Weasley. Ron sat next to Hermione in the groom's section, who clapped loudly and rapidly, just as hard as Harry. Everyone whistled and shouted congratulations on the beautiful, elegant, bright wedding. Now was the time for the massive feast.

oooooo

Wizards and witches danced together, half of the guests were drunk from champagne, Hagrid was hiccupping and took up half of the dance floor as he warded away the other guests; brilliant dress robes were twirling underneath divine decorations and decorative fairies. Ron managed to ask Hermione to dance with him, leaving Harry with Ginny, who was in a miniature version of Fleur's silky simple white dress, as Fleur planned for her flower girls, Ginny and Gabriella.

"I guess Ron still fancies Hermione."

Harry turned to Ginny. Her face was absolutely glowing in the lighting.

"Yeah, that kinda hit me when he found out about her and Draco. Man, dragon fire was practically fuming out of his ears! His room was a mess the next morning. Doesn't take a genius to know how Ron took the news." Harry replied.

Ginny giggled at her older brother and his foolishness. Ron was just as slow as Harry when it came to girls…. Silence bestowed the two of them until a serene Luna Lovegood approached them.

"Luna! I didn't know you were here!" Ginny squealed and got up to hug her friend. Harry smiled and greeted her the same way.

"Ah yes, me and my father live just over the hills, so your parents were kind enough to invite us, seeing as we're friends." Luna said. Her soft smile was always something bright, like her dress robes…a very eye-watering canary yellow. "My father is over there, thanking your mum, Ginny." Luna pointed to her father, also in matching yellow robes. Luna twirled away onto the dance floor and hummed to herself as she danced alone.

Guests became extremely exhausted and full by the end of the night. The trio and Ginny were laughing out of their minds about something they don't even remember by the time they reached their bedrooms. Harry and Ron untied their ties and fell like a rock onto the beds, both snoring like a saw.

ooooooo

"_WHAT! The Gaunt ring is gone!? How can that be! Nobody but me has any idea about my grandfather..." _Harry's high and cold voice echoed throughout the Malfoy Manor. Nagini has come back to report to her lord on the Horcruxes and their condition. He tapped his chin in thought, and then flicked his wand at the fireplace, lighting it immediately. "_Only Dumbledore could have guessed such a grand guess. Three parts of my soul are gone…They cannot continue!" _ Harry hissed at his precious snake, who circled around his chair in front of the fireplace, and rested her head on his shoulder. "_We must…must prepare our forces…this will only take more than a few months. We should be ready soon… very soon. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, will become the Boy Who Begged." _Harry cackled as the fire in the fireplace roared. Harry returned to his bed at the safe, comfortable Burrow. His hand rose suddenly to his stinging scar. His bed was again drenched in cold sweat.

"Voldemort…He's angry…He's…He's coming."


	2. A First night

_**Take a Good Hard Look**_

**By B2YB**

**AN: **OKAY!Here's my second attempt at a well-written fanfiction. This is going to be as long as it needs to be. It's going to be **D/Hr, AND H/G. **But in the beginning of this fiction, it's going to be **OC/G.** Dun worry, you'll like the OC ;D He's delicious.

Also, **THE 6****TH**** BOOK DID NOT HAPPEN.** Not in this story. Dumbledore's alive and well. Harry will look for Horcruxes after he graduates.

**WARNINGGGGGGG!!! 7****TH**** BOOK SPOILERS!!! **THIS FANFICTION HAS MANY ORIGINAL PLOTS FROM THE 7TH BOOK, SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MORE THAN HALF OF THE BOOK, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS!

Onward to the story! Reviewing will be rewarded with cookies :D

"C'mon, c'mon, there should be an empty compartment down here…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had yet again failed to find an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express as it was about to leave Platform nine and three quarters of King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing incredibly loud and embarrassingly as she waved them off, along with Mr. Weasley and their friendly Aurors, she wasn't crying because she was proud that Ron and Ginny and their friends were growing so fast, but she was very, very scared for them. Them and the rest of Hogwarts and its safety.

As usual, after the previous year ended, Harry and Hermione both eventually ended up slumbering at the Weasley's until the start of a new school year, they also attended Bill and Fleur's elegant wedding. Dumbledore had warned Harry not to go on any Voldemort-related events and to keep low. The Dark Lord's been extra quiet ever since well, half of his Death Eater crew were caught and sentenced to death. Everyone thinks that You-Know-Who's building up his army, but only twice as big, and is planning to attack at any moment, wherever Potter is. Somehow, he knows that Dumbledore and Potter have been discussing Horcruxes since last year. There've been known spies lingering around every corner, trying to locate the Boy Who Lived, soon trust was wearing thin between all people who make contact with each other. The world was becoming darker and darker…Voldermort was on the brink of winning. Harry was also told that he would still be having those confidential sessions with his headmaster, as more training. He and Dumbledore have come up with a plan in their 6th year. They've been planning the 7th year through owling. Eventually, a very strange note appeared at the bottom of one of Dumbledore's letters.

'_P.S. Harry, I forgot to tell you, there will be a new and very interesting student attending Hogwarts. He is a transfer from America. If you ever find him, I'd like you to befriend him and show him around, he will gladly join you in the Gryffindor house. The new student has explained to me that he has been home schooled by his parents until now. I hope you two have a delightful 7__th__ year together. I've heard that he's quite an exceptional boy.'_

"Over here, this one's empty."

Harry was wrong; as he slid open the compartment door, he saw that a tall boy, about the same age as him, was sleeping in the compartment. The boy's legs were stretched over to the other bench, so that he had a comfortable position to nap in. Which is what he was doing before he was waken by the screech of the old door. The rest of the gang was surprised to see a completely new face around here. The girls blushed when a strange pair of strong turquoise eyes stared impassively at them. He was extremely dashing. His fit body was shown off by the tight school sweater, as was his pale skin glowing next to the blackness of the wool. He had very peculiar hair, it was swept over to cover his right eye, and from the center roots of his hair, it was pitch black. But as it slid down to the tips of his hair, it faded into a very light gray, almost white. Every feature on him only made him look more mature and handsome. One of his black eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Can I help you?" asked the new student. They blinked.

"Uh…" Harry stammered.

"If there are no other compartments available, you can sit here then." The boys and girls stood there blinking again for a second or two. They soon realized his words and took his offer politely.

"Sorry if we woke you, it seemed like no one was here. I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny apologized. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Yeah, we're usually a little late, so we never find a good compartment." Ron then spoke. He shot his sister a warning look, telling her not to get to friendly with this one. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione only smiled at the new boy, she already had a boyfriend. Ginny was the only one that introduced her name so far.

"Understandable. You may have been wondering…I'm what you call a transfer student," the boy said, they now noticed he had no English accent, "I'm from America, had to come here, only way to continue my education. Name's Lepidus. Nyx Lepidus." Nyx held out his hand to shake, they each took it one by one, giving a very quick wink to Ginny. He noticed her blush.

"Blimey, America! Heard that place is real busy, all about the business!" Ron responded, his eyes were wide with excitement. "I've also heard they've got some real good-lookin' girls ove-" Ron was interrupted by a big elbow in the ribs from Hermione, glowering.

"What!? I was just sayin'!"

"How would you even KNOW about the people there? You've never even seen or read _anything_ about North America itself!"

Ron grumbled something about finding a Muggle-American girl teen magazine in Fred and George's room…

Nyx chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Plenty of models around. (Ron was going "Yeeeeeeeahhh!" while nudging Harry. Harry only smirked widely.) But they're mostly Muggles, hard to find a witch or wizard in America for some reason." Ron shrugged and glared at Hermione for the hard nudge in the ribs.

"America? Surely there must've been some sort of magical school there?" Ginny asked. She stared into Nyx's blank expression, her eyes slightly dreamy. Her cheeks turning pink just talking to him. Harry noticed her change in expression. For the first time in a LONG time, Harry did not look at her like a little sister or a good friend, he had looked at her, almost as if he…wanted her…He was sitting rather close to her. He saw her beautiful features that he had not seen from a distance. Harry saw how she looked when she blushed, she was cute, innocent. Her flaming red hair looked so soft and smooth, fragile, unlike Hermione's thick, but luscious hair. Harry could practically smell her hair too, but when he done that, he realized what he was thinking and quickly looked back to Nyx, eyes slightly wide with shock at his own thoughts.

"There is a school in America, a very poorly educated school…Due to the very miniscule amount of magical beings in North America," Nyx had a scowl on his face, from his tone, it sounded like he hated America. "They don't even have a place where wizards can hang freely, unlike here; London has places like Diagon Alley or something. America's not too exciting, unless what you're looking for is money or selfish gain. Only politically involved Muggles know the existence of us. They keep it quiet, incase we are used for power or anything or that sort. I guess we don't have the same problems you do." Nyx continued, "I was home schooled by my parents, they've lived in England until they had me and were sent to America for American History research, or that was what they told me. Then all of a sudden, they decided to move here again, for some strange reason, last year. My parents disappeared the morning we moved in... Sometime during this July. My neighbor was told to look after me until the start of the school year, and then I was to live on my own, he stated." Nyx's expression was still surprisingly blank, but he started to slouch in his seat as night approached, signaling they were hours away from Hogwarts. The people around him were all shocked as he looked away out at night.

"My parents left a note about where they went. They said something about returning to The Dark Lord, Voldemort."

"_WHAT?" _

Nyx turned his head to everyone, their mouths were open and faces pale with shock.

"Does that mean _you're_ a Death Eater too?" Ron instantly interrogated.

"No! That's the only time they've ever talked about him!" Nyx was offended at this sudden question. Crookshanks made a threatening sound at the name Voldemort, Hermione was trying to calm her down as she glared at Ron, like usual, and turned back to Nyx to question him. This was becoming a very interesting train ride.

But before she could say anything, the trolley lady was coming by, shouting "Annnnnnnnything from the trolley? Annnnnnnnnnything from the trolley?" She let the N in Anything stretch out until students came out from their compartments to buy food. Nyx stood up sleepily and bought a little bit of sugary, energetic candy for himself, smiling widely at the handful of candy. He explained that there were no wizarding products in America; you had to order it from Europe. The trolley was also followed by the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Who was patrolling like they were told, unlike Hermione, the Head Girl.

"Draco! I completely forgot about our Head Duties!" Hermione practically smacked herself in the head.

"Pfft, Granger, the know-it-all beaver that does whatever she's told, the girl who's oh-so perfect in everyone's mind, forgets her Head duties, the position she's been looking at since first year. HA, that's very likely." Draco laughed mockingly (AN: I'm not good with insults here, bear with me on the OOC Draco…:p) Then scowled at the rest of the group, even Nyx, whom he went unnoticed to Draco as he beckoned Hermione to come with him. Everyone in that compartment except Nyx knew where exactly they were going. Anywhere but patrolling. Draco and Hermione've together winter holidays of 6th year. They've kept their relationship secret to everyone until the summer…What a long night that was…Took months for everyone to accept. Ron was hit the hardest, but got over it eventually. Ginny had seen this coming at the beginning of 6th year but never told anyone. She winked at Hermione as she fled off with her boyfriend, who took her hand and dragged her to an empty compartment he reserved for them…

Nyx simply raised an eyebrow at the couple. Ginny soon explained that they were dating. Nyx nodded as if he understood. The train started slowing down as the compartment door closed, the Express as arrived at it's destination.

Scurrying first years and older teenagers snickered and poked around at the young ones and practically shoved them out. Everyone there heard Hagrid doing his usual first year gathering. Thestrals pulled the carriages to Hogwarts, for a seemingly, but dangerous, normal year of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Great Hall was filled, feast began, with Nyx at the Gryffindor table, like Dumbledore had said, sitting with his compartment buddies. Girls from other tables, even Slytherin, turned their heads just to look at him. Nyx's expression never changed! It was almost frustrating. Hermione arrived with Draco behind all the others, pretending that everyone made it in, well, Draco was. He didn't really enjoy his duties. Just the girl he was doing them with. Hermione took them seriously, and continuously nagged the Head Boy to do what he has to do.

Everyone ate their hearty meals, prepared by the House Elves, and socialized within their tables. Even Nyx, who was questioned repeatedly. Clearly he was welcomed here. He smiled genuinely at that fact. Hermione and Draco sent each other questioning looks about Nyx Lepidus. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were a little more enthusiastic about Nyx, like the rest of the Gryffindors.

Soon enough, Dumbledore got up, noises were hushed, and the headmaster cleared his throat. He threw out his arms, opening up and welcoming to anyone.

"For our new arrivals…"Dumbledore continued his annual welcoming. He then continued, "I am glad to see each and every one of you here, glad to see that your parents have trusted us, and know that their children are safe. I'm sure you all know why we are going to take extra safety precautions this year," Dumbledore lowered his head so that he could look at everyone over his spectacles. He explained the new rules, curfews have been cut shorter, more patrols have been scheduled, and more emergency contacts for the Ministry have been arranged. Students groaned and complained as he held up a silenced hand.

"This is for your own good, I assure you. Never to toture. That is not tolerated here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore even introduced Nyx, whose eyes widened enormously, He made him go to the podium where he was standing as Dumbledore patted his shoulder and told everyone his story. Except the Death Eater part, and his parents disappearing.

"So I would like it if everyone would give Nyx Lepidus, a new Gryffindor student, a great, big, warm welcome."

Students cheered and whistled, for him! Nyx was surprised, wondering whether it was real, or just something to please the headmaster? He could've sworn Nyx heard a wolf-whistle or two, he glanced down at his feet as he made his way back to the table, feeling Great-Uncle Dumbledore's gaze and smile upon him. Desert was served and eaten with much joy and laughter, but also some fear and worry. Other students who were less braver than others contemplated their fears and their experiences to their fellow classmates.

"…heard You-Know-Who's even gotten the goblins on his side! Me mum works at Gringgotts, she's overheard 'em talkin' about revenge on some good guys!"

"…Potter's got no chance 'gainst You-Know-Who! He always, always comes back!"

"He's just been quiet 'cause he knows he doesn't stand a chance with his small army now, but he's getting more followers now more than ever!"

All these rumors were shot every where, the trio, Ginny, and Nyx walking along beside them, heard third year girls squealing out of fear behind them. They glanced at Nyx and smiled and giggled as they passed him.

Nyx smirked back at them, causing them only to giggle more. Ginny walked up to where he was and struck a conversation.

"So you've got the same effect as Harry, huh?" Ginny smirked at Nyx, who slowly understood her statement.

"He gets girls looking at him like that too?"

"Ever since fourth year."

Nyx looked amused. At least he notices Ginny.

"Hm. It also seemed like I had this effect even before I entered here." The charming boy gave his charming smile to Ginny. She suddenly blushed and turned away, smiling back. Harry turned and saw Ginny blushing away again, but only at Nyx. He suddenly felt a pounding pain in his chest, underneath his ribs. His breath came short as he continued to watch Ginny and Nyx obviously begin to form some sort of relationship. Ron turned and noticed Harry staring past him at his little sister. Ron gave him a good poke in the side.

"Oi! What's up?" Ron looked curiously at Ginny and Nyx. "What, 'fraid they're gonna get together?"

Harry eyes widened, did he? Probably, it felt like it…But Harry was a little slow on sensitive emotions. So he pushed it away before anything else was realized. Everyone came to a sudden stop, Harry bumped into Hermione, who squealed.

"Sorry."

"S'alright. _Tuskwings!_" Hermione shouted the password as Gryffindors pushed and poured into their common room, warm and bright just as always.

Boys and girls up in their dormitories for the night. The end of the first night of the most interesting year at Hogwarts.


End file.
